


We Will Never Forget

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gold Sickness, Lies, M/M, Sad Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has fallen to the gold-sickness once again...drastic measures must be taken</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working but this is what happens when I listen to sad music....

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

Every drop of a golden coin sent Fili and Kili closer and closer….to killing their blasted uncle!

 

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore!” yelled Fili, “We have to do something!” Kili nodded in agreement, a thoughtful look passing across his face,

 

“What if we….” Here, Kili whispered in his brother’s ear and Fili’s eyes grew wide,

 

“That…might work” Together, the two cautiously crept up to their uncle. He was sat on a huge pile of gold, letting the coins fall through the gaps in-between his fingers,

 

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

_Clink_

 

“Uncle?” Thorin glanced up at his nephews, his eyes were dead and sunken. Fili gulped, but continued,

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Bilbo?” Thorin frowned,

 

“Why? Is the Halfling so desperate for my attention that he sends you to summon me?!” Fili flinched at his uncle’s anger,

 

“W-we thought, what with recent events-“Thorin held up a hand as a signal for Fili to stop

 

“What events?”

 

“Uncle…don’t you remember?”

 

“Remember what! Cease your endless stalling and tell me!”

 

“I-it’s Frodo…he was killed by orcs a few days ago…you weren’t there to protect him and he died from his wounds. Are you saying you remember none of this?!” Thorin blinked, but before he could deny the accusation, flashes of images flew around in his mind.

 

_Bilbo banging on his chest, tears running down his face_

 

_Balin shaking his head in disappointment_

 

_Ori huddled in a corner, with his brothers and Dwalin standing protectively over him_

 

_Gandalf’s eyes were sad_

 

And then as suddenly as they appeared, the memories brought clarity to Thorin’s muddled mind…and with them and intense sadness that ripped at the heart of the King under the Mountain,

 

“F-Frodo…” he whispered, rising slowly to his feet before shoving past his yelling nephews in order to find his beloved. He ran down the winding corridors, his nephew’s words falling upon deaf ears until he came to the doors of the royal chambers. Flinging the doors wide open, he came face to face with a startled Bilbo,

 

“T-Thorin, what-“Before he could finish, Thorin threw himself to the ground and buried his face in Bilbo’s chest, his tears now running freely,

 

“My love, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save him!” Thorin felt gentle hands upon his face as Bilbo knelt down to meet his eyes,

 

“Save who?”

 

“F-Frodo of course” Thorin frowned as Bilbo scowled at his nephews who were squirming behind him. Fili cleared his throat hesitantly and Thorin turned to meet his eyes,

 

“You were…suffering from the gold sickness again Uncle…we did the only thing we could think of” Thorin narrowed his eyes, but before he could go any further, the doors opened to reveal a grumbling young prince.

 

“That’s it! I’ve had it up to here with those councillors! Can someone please knock some sense into that-Father?!” Frodo halted in his tracks as Thorin’s eyes suddenly darted to him,

 

“Frodo!” Thorin leapt up and grabbed his son in a tremendous hug. Frodo slowly wrapped his arms, his face twisted in confusion and he looked at his cousins and Da. Bilbo shook his head,

 

“Don’t ask” he mouthed. Frodo nodded, some things are better left alone.


End file.
